


Dis donc, des dindons

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Invasions [2]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Il est dit que les amitiés les plus fortes se révèlent dans l’adversité. Il est dit que les liens les plus solides perdurent à travers les épreuves. Il n’est pas dit de quelles épreuves il s’agit. Celles du quotidien sont les pires. D’autant que, soyons francs : il est des adversaires que l’on n’est pas censé rencontrer à bord d’un vaisseau spatial.





	Dis donc, des dindons

_Disclaimers  : tout ceci ne m’appartient pas. Pour l’idée, veuillez blâmer l’auteur de la fic à la chèvre (disponible en section « crossover » sur fanfiction.net, n’hésitez pas à aller voir)._

_Note de l’auteur  : il a bien fallu commencer quelque part. Vous pensiez que « commander l’Arcadia » était une compétence innée ? Petits ingénus._

_Chronologie  : Albator 84, entre le film et le premier épisode._

 

_Pour Andrea. Glouk._

 

—

 

Personne ne savait comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Enfin, « personne » se résumait surtout à Tochiro et lui, corrigea Harlock _in petto_. Et encore, lui-même avait une petite idée sur la question.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Harlock ! J’aurais réglé ça dans une minute ! lui lança Tochiro depuis le centre de la passerelle.

Harlock leva un sourcil dubitatif. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tochiro n’en tint cependant pas compte et poursuivit son manège. Ramassé sur lui-même, le petit ingénieur progressait à pas prudents, prêt à bondir sur sa cible.  
Laquelle, imperturbable, se fendit d’un « glouk ».

— Fais gaffe quand même, lâcha Harlock d’un ton vaguement inquiet.

Trop tard. Tochiro se jeta soudain en avant et roula au sol en étreignant sa proie. Cela aurait dû être simple, se dit Harlock. Pourquoi y avait-il tout à coup des jambes, des pattes et des plumes partout ?

— Attention, il m’échappe ! Attrape-le, Harlock !

Le capitaine s’écarta à temps pour éviter qu’un projectile plein de plumes ne le percute, et observa avec une moue désabusée le volatile se réfugier sur le dossier du fauteuil de commandement.

— Glouk, répéta l’oiseau d’un air réprobateur.

Harlock inspira profondément. Bon, le vautour-cigogne moche qu’ils avaient ramassé sur Tokarga, passait encore. Mais ça…

— Tochiro, il y a un dindon sur mon fauteuil, déclara-t-il.

Encore échevelé de sa lutte aussi brève qu’inutile contre son adversaire plumeux, Tochiro le rejoignit tout en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Ben tu ne l’as pas attrapé ?  
— Je…

Harlock allait répliquer « je pensais que tu réglais ça », mais il aurait tout le loisir de se moquer des compétences de son ami en chasse au dindon plus tard. En attendant, que cette bestiole ne croie pas qu’elle pouvait s’installer impunément dans son fauteuil.

— … Je m’en occupe.

Le capitaine se rapprocha du fauteuil et foudroya le dindon du regard. Peu impressionné, l’animal répondit « glouk », puis entama un va-et-vient improbable avec son cou. Enfin, il poussa un… On ne pouvait pas qualifier ça de « chant », songea Harlock. Probablement était-ce un cri de victoire mais, à l’oreille, le bruit était plus proche du hurlement de douleur d’un moteur warp en fin de vie.

Harlock hésita un bref instant. La bête possédait un bec pointu et des griffes de belle taille, ce qui était d’autant plus ennuyeux qu’elle avait l’avantage de la hauteur. Alors d’accord, le tout récent capitaine de l’Arcadia n’était pas contre les blessures héroïques, mais se faire défigurer par un dindon manquait tout de même un petit peu de panache. L’animal ayant prouvé sa vigueur de son combat avec Tochiro, il fallait par conséquent le prendre par surprise.  
D’un geste vif, Harlock dégrafa sa cape et la jeta sur le dindon pour l’aveugler. Il profita des quelques secondes de confusion qui s’ensuivirent pour emprisonner le volatile dans la cape, transformée pour l’occasion en baluchon à dindon. La bestiole n’aimait pas tellement ça, d’ailleurs, si l’on en jugeait les soubresauts désordonnés du sac improvisé et les « glouks » furieux qui s’en échappaient.

— Ah, super ! se réjouit Tochiro. Maintenant, on s’occupe des autres !

Harlock se retint à temps de faire remarquer que sa cape contiendrait difficilement plus d’un dindon. Il n’avait pas envie d’être promu ramasseur de dindons, un seul gigotait assez comme ça (en plus c’était lourd, cette saloperie), et la phrase qu’il s’apprêtait à prononcer pour le signaler était de toute façon complètement stupide. Après réflexion, le capitaine se contenta donc de tenir son dindon à bout de bras et de suivre Tochiro dans l’ascenseur.

— Rappelle-moi combien tu en as laissé échapper, déjà ?

L’ingénieur eut une moue penaude.

— Oh, une bonne douzaine, je crois…

Le manifeste du cargo que l’Arcadia avait intercepté indiquait cinquante-sept. Harlock renvoya à son ami un regard sceptique.

— Okay. Peut-être un peu plus, concéda Tochiro.

Une douzaine, c’était le nombre de membres d’équipage actuellement à bord de l’Arcadia, y compris eux deux. Ce qui donnait _grosso modo_ un ratio de cinq dindons à capturer par personne, et le chaos total dans les coursives.

— J’en ai coincé trois dans la salle de briefing, captain ! cria un type qui en poursuivait quatre autres et qui passa devant eux sans ralentir sa course.

Il s’appelait Ned, se souvint Harlock. Il avait embarqué la veille alors que l’Arcadia faisait relâche sur Théta-4, que Tochiro démontait des tableaux électriques pour les remonter plus loin et qu’Harlock s’était dit que peut-être en ville il trouverait des gens à recruter.

Tout à fait objectivement, il aurait préféré embarquer cinquante-sept personnes plutôt que cinquante-sept dindons, mais il était forcé de reconnaître qu’il avait sa part de responsabilité dans l’affaire : après tout, c’était lui qui avait insisté pour aborder le cargo. Ils l’avaient croisé alors que l’Arcadia quittait l’orbite de Théta. « Ça nous fera de l’entraînement », avait-il argué.  
Ça les avait entraînés, effectivement. Ça leur avait surtout prouvé qu’un équipage de douze, c’était un peu léger quand on voulait se lancer dans la piraterie à grande échelle. Pas tant pour la prise du vaisseau adverse, non (le système d’armes de l’Arcadia était très bien conçu), ni pour l’abordage et la neutralisation de l’équipage (un petit plaisir qu’Harlock s’était réservé pour lui tout seul, d’autant qu’il n’y avait pas non plus grand monde à l’intérieur du cargo), mais essentiellement pour la partie « transbordement du butin vers leurs soutes ».

Sans parler du chargement de dindons, Harlock était à peu près sûr que les trois quarts des caisses qu’ils avaient embarquées à la va-vite ne leur seraient à terme d’aucune utilité. Et il était quasi certain qu’ils avaient laissé sur place du matériel qui lui, au contraire, leur aurait été d’une importance vitale. Paye ta crédibilité de pirate, tiens.

Mais bref, tout ceci ne réglait pas leur problème de dindons.

— Bon alors, énumérait Tochiro. Trois là, les dix-huit qui sont restés dans la soute, six dans le mess, le tien…  
— Il en reste encore vingt-neuf, le renseigna Harlock.  
— Quoi, tant que ça ?

Tochiro pouvait jouer à l’innocent tout ce qu’il voulait, Harlock savait que l’ingénieur calculait plus vite que lui… et qu’il connaissait _très bien_ le nombre exact de volatiles qui se baladaient dans le vaisseau. Agacé, le capitaine agita son dindon pour bien ponctuer ses propos.

— Quel besoin tu avais de désactiver la stase, aussi…

Tochiro eut la décence de baisser les yeux.

— Je voulais récupérer le régulateur pour améliorer mon système de contrôle atmosphérique, marmonna-t-il.  
— En réveillant toute une cargaison de volaille ?  
— Ce sont des gros poulets ! se défendit Tochiro. C’est inoffensif !  
— Oui ben la prochaine fois, assure-toi de verrouiller les portes _avant_ de commencer, hein…

Il s’était en effet avéré que les cellules photoélectriques détectaient très bien les dindons, et ouvraient donc diligemment toutes les portes intérieures de l’Arcadia aux volatiles. La situation avait semblé maîtrisée lorsque Tochiro avait repassé les commandes d’ouverture en manuel (les dindons n’étaient heureusement pas assez intelligents pour manœuvrer eux-mêmes les poignées, volants et autres loquets), mais Harlock s’était bientôt aperçu que la mesure ne ralentissait pas leur progression : ces sales bêtes se faufilaient par les tubes de ventilation.  
On aurait pu penser que les accès des conduits seraient sécurisés par des grilles, des filtres ou n’importe quoi qui empêcherait le passage d’un dindon mais voilà : ce n’était pas le cas. Tochiro avait bien prévu ce qu’il fallait (des grilles, en l’occurrence) mais pour le moment tout était encore entassé dans un des locaux techniques de l’avant, en compagnie de diverses autres pièces plus ou moins importantes que l’ingénieur n’avait pas encore pris le temps d’installer.

À vrai dire, certaines coursives paraissaient toujours appartenir à un vaisseau en pleine construction (une bonne partie d’entre elles étaient condamnées, d’ailleurs), et Harlock se demandait encore comment il avait pu accepter sans discuter de faire voler un prototype inachevé et non testé alors même que, quelques mois auparavant, il avait retoqué un modèle d’un tonnage identique achevé, testé et clinquant sous le motif qu’il le trouvait « peu fiable ». C’était intéressant de constater combien il était davantage enclin à faire confiance à un type qui avait construit son vaisseau dans les égouts qu’à un ingénieur astronaval aux compétences reconnues mais dont les travaux avaient été financés par les Illumidas.

— Glouk, protesta la cape-sac à dindon.

Harlock pinça les lèvres.

— Tochiro, trouve-moi une boîte que je puisse me débarrasser de ce truc, grogna-t-il.

Son ami secoua la tête.

— Naaan, répliqua-t-il. Je pense qu’il faudrait directement le remettre dans le caisson de stase, ce sera plus simple.  
— Tu l’as désactivé pour lui cannibaliser son régulateur, putain ! Comment tu veux que cette foutue bestiole reste à l’intérieur ?

Tochiro lui fit un grand sourire.

— T’inquiète. Je vais le rallumer.

Harlock n’aurait pas été aussi optimiste, mais après tout ce n’était pas lui l’ingénieur du duo. Si Tochiro estimait qu’il pouvait réactiver la stase malgré l’absence d’un régulateur, alors Harlock n’allait pas le contrarier sur ce point (d’autant qu’il tenait _vraiment_ à se débarrasser de son dindon).  
Il laissa donc son ami le conduire jusqu’à la soute latérale bâbord supérieure, d’où tout était parti et au centre de laquelle trônait la fameuse caisse de stase. C’était la première fois qu’Harlock voyait cette caisse en personne, et il se promit de contrôler désormais _de visu_ ce qu’ils embarqueraient lors de prochains abordages : c’était marqué dessus, bordel ! « Attention, transport d’animaux vivants, ne pas désactiver la stase. »  
Juste à côté de l’inscription, un interrupteur était positionné sur « off ». Dessous, le panneau de contrôle démonté dévoilait une myriade de fils électriques. Une poignée d’entre eux pendouillaient dans le vide. Probablement étaient-ils auparavant reliés à ce fameux régulateur, déduisit Harlock.

— J’vais faire un shunt, annonça Tochiro.

Harlock pensa « t’es sûr ? » mais préféra ravaler son sarcasme. À ses pieds, une bonne vingtaine de dindons le considéraient avec de petits yeux chafouins. Ces monstres à plumes avaient bien compris qu’un de leurs congénères était emprisonné dans le sac qu’il tenait, et ils devaient certainement être en train de planifier leur vengeance. Ce n’était qu’une question de secondes avant qu’ils ne se concertent pour lancer une attaque groupée.

De son bras libre, le capitaine fit de grands moulinets dans l’espoir d’impressionner ses adversaires (en vain). Puis il tenta quelques « allez, ouste, pchhcht ! » sans obtenir plus de succès. Vexé, il maugréa finalement « grumpf », et décida que zut, il y en a plein en liberté ici je ne vais pas continuer à me rendre ridicule en trimballant le mien.

— Eh, non, le relâche pas ! protesta Tochiro.

Harlock fit semblant de n’avoir rien entendu. Le dindon s’échappa de la cape avec un « gloukgloukglouk » tonitruant lorsque le capitaine desserra sa prise, puis Harlock épousseta vigoureusement le tissu tandis qu’il caressait le futile espoir de remettre sa cape sur son dos ni vu ni connu et… non, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : elle avait besoin d’une lessive. Peut-être même de deux. Saleté de bestiole.

Il jura. Ça commençait à bien faire, toutes ces conneries.

— Je vais voir comment s’en sortent les gars, déclara-t-il.

Tochiro ouvrit la bouche, très certainement pour le retenir, mais Harlock l’en dissuada d’un regard avant de s’enfuir dans la coursive. Sur le chemin qui le ramenait vers le château arrière de l’Arcadia où se trouvaient ses quartiers, il donna comme consigne à chaque membre d’équipage qu’il croisait « portez-les en soute bâbord, Tochiro s’en occupe ». Qu’il se démerde avec ses dindons.

Lorsque le capitaine parvint à son bureau, il commença par en éjecter le vautour de Tochiro (ou alors c’était un cormoran mutant, allez savoir). L’oiseau râla à grands renforts de « ieek » rauques, mais Harlock avait assez vu de plumes pour aujourd’hui, merci bien.

Une fois la porte verrouillée, le capitaine vérifia méticuleusement qu’aucune grille de ventilation n’était ouverte et que ses placards ne dissimulaient pas une volaille planquée en embuscade. Enfin, il s’affala dans son fauteuil avec un soupir. Il était un pirate et il était libre, se répéta-t-il. Aucun amiral ne lui donnerait plus d’ordres, aucun politicien ne lui dicterait plus sa conduite. Plus d’administration, plus de règlements, plus de contraintes. Plus de papiers à remplir lorsque l’on voulait embarquer du matériel, plus de contrôles, plus d’inspections. La liberté.  
Harlock soupira encore. Aurait-il été confronté à un tel bordel s’il était resté dans l’armée régulière ? se demanda-t-il. Ou s’il avait accepté de collaborer avec les Illumidas ? Ces types-là étaient militaires jusqu’au bout des bottes, sûr qu’ils ne se seraient pas laissés déborder par des dindons… Le capitaine secoua la tête et ne put retenir un sourire. Bien sûr que non. Tous les dindons de la galaxie ne lui feraient jamais regretter ses choix.

Harlock se renversa en arrière, se concentra sur le moelleux du dossier du fauteuil et soupira une troisième fois. Quand il y repenserait dans quelques mois, il s’amuserait de cette mésaventure, c’était certain. Pour l’instant… Le capitaine tendit la main vers le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une bouteille à moitié entamée. Pour l’instant il avait besoin d’un petit remontant. Un truc bien fort.  
« Brandy d’Andromède », annonçait la bouteille. Harlock attrapa un verre et se servit une dose généreuse. Ça devenait une habitude, ces derniers temps, mais zut. L’alcool lui donnait mal au crâne, et le mal de crâne l’empêchait de ressasser des souvenirs désagréables. Ça fonctionnerait très bien contre les dindons.

Harlock porta le verre à ses lèvres et son regard s’assombrit.

Ça lui permettrait d’oublier le reste aussi.


End file.
